The Miracle
by BeyondMidnight
Summary: What would you do, if your enemies had united to destroy you and a mysterious girl came and told you this. Would you fight? Or run away? The penguins chose to fight and meet their fate... in a new country. Title is lame! Please DO read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Quiet evenings

**This is just an idea for my new story. Don't worry, this is a prologue and really short! The real chapters will be longer. Please tell me what you think.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (first and last disclaimer for this story!)**

It was the night before Christmas and a hush had fallen over the city making it unusually quiet. There was no one outside, everyone was celebrating the Christmas miracle with their beloved ones. At the edge of the city, hidden behind the trees was a small zoo. The zoo was greatly decorated and light up the whole park.

In the penguins habitat, one little penguin was outside. Standing alone in the cold December air. He easily jumped out of the habitat and waddled around the zoo. It was so quiet, he could hear the echo of his own footsteps. With childish curiosity and innocence he glanced around the zoo. The habitats were decorated with Christmas baubles and garlands. Little colored lights made his eyes sparkle in what seemed like a rainbow of colors. A warm fuzzy feeling settled down in his stomach. Oh, how he loved Christmas. He snapped out of his Christmas dream by a faint noise. Little Private waddled over to where the noise came from. It was a voice, a soft angelic voice filling the air with her sweet song.

' _Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Silent night, holy night  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia  
Christ, the Saviour is born  
Christ, the Saviour is born' _

By the third couplet Private noticed that the person cried as it didn't sound as pure as before.

' _Silent night, holy night  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth' _

Private waddled closer the figure that was settled down on the ground near the main entrance of the zoo. It was obviously a girl, judging by the voice but before her was another figure. This figure was very small and laid motionless on the cold pavement. Carefully, the young penguin approached the crying animal.

" E-Excuse me, but can I help you?" He asked in his charming British accent. The crying animal turned around to face whoever was approaching her. It was only now that Private saw it was a female penguin. She waddled over to him shakily until her feet gave in and she collapsed in front of him.

"P-please… the baby, she's dying." She managed to get out. " I-It's my baby sister… I got to take care of her. Help… please." Private ran as fast as he could to the baby on the ground and picked her up gently. But it was too late. Her little penguin head fell limply over his flippers as she showed no sign of life. Private turned around with tears in his eyes. The female penguin had managed to stand up but at the sight of Private's sorrowful expression, she fell backwards into oblivious.

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2: What's your name, sister?

**Chapter two is up! I have so many ideas! I wish I could just get onto that part but then the story would be confusing as you don't know what it's about. So please enjoy chapter 2 and please review. Tell me please if you have any critic so I can work on it!**

The female penguin opened her eyes slowly and immediately felt the terrible headache she had. She glanced around the unfamiliar room unsurely. Was this another trap? Was it them again? She had to get out of her, to her parents and baby sister… her parents. A tear made its way down her cheek. Her parents were no more. She sat up carefully and eyed her surroundings once more, not taking anything in at all.

"Great! You're awake!" A way too loud, overjoyed, British voice said. The girl grabbed her head and grunted.

"Please keep it down." She said softly. A small penguin appeared in front of her with a look of concern written in his sparkling blue eyes. A slightly bigger penguin appeared next to him looking down at her with a hard expression.

"How are you feeling?" He asked without emotion. She shrugged a little and leaned her head against the wall enjoying the cold feeling running through her brain.

"I've got this terrible headache but furthermore nothing." The girl answered. The bigger one eyed the obviously younger one and his expression visibly softened.

"Private, get our patient an aspirin." He said.

"Aye Skippa." The little one said happily and belly slid away. The older one watched him leave before turning his attention back to the girl, his expression immediately hardening.

"What's your name sister." He asked. The girl looked up at him.

" Shayline, call me Shay though. And your name was… Skipper?" Shay asked.

" Affirmative. Besides little Private there's Rico and Kowalski who will introduce themselves later. Tell me, how did you get there and what happened to your little sis?" Skipper asked. Shay's eyes turned big as she jumped up, ignoring her pounding head.

"Fay? Where is she! Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay!" She shouted at Skipper who looked a bit taken aback.

"Easy now sister, just sit down and tell me everything." He said as calm as he could manage and pushed her back on one of the beds.

"But where is my sister?" Shay asked hopefully. Skipper sighed and looked away in sorrow. A look of horror past Shay's face and she took a shaky breath. "Very well, I'll tell you my story." Skipper sat down in front of her listening carefully.

"It all began as a rather normal day, my mother made breakfast, my father went to his morning training and I was just reading something. Suddenly a loud explosion made our apartment shake! You see, we lived in the top secret HQ in Japan. Anyway, everything was shaking so I quickly grabbed my little sister and went to my mother. She told me we needed to get down as soon as possible, to my father. We raced down the stairs until we reached the main hallway. All the windows were completely shattered and my father was on the ground, wounded. There was a lot of dust so I could hardly see, but when it cleared a bit I got a good look at the culprits. It was a Dolphin with some weird device on his right eye and a arrogant looking puffin."

"Blowhole!" Skipper shouted while clenching his flippers. "Never thought he would work together with Hans."

"You know them? Well, anyway, my father stumbled over to us and shielded us with his body. For some reason the dolphin saw us as his target. I was so shocked that I couldn't hear clearly what he said but it sounded like he said: Where is he? My father refused to say anything so he threw a bomb at us. My parents pushed me and my sister out of the way and took the full hit. I only heard my mother scream: run! So I did. I held on to my sister tightly and managed to grab my favorite bow and arrow on the way out. Before I could escape my teacher stopped me and said that I needed to go to the New York zoo for help and that's how I got here. But on my way to New York, that evil dolphin managed to get my location when I was in Canada and I got into a fight with him. With my bow and arrow I was in favor. I didn't win or anything but I got us both away, although my sister got hit by one of his weapons and was hurt pretty badly. Apparently… she died." Shay finished sadly. Skipper, by now, was angry as hell and made all sorts of curses under his breath. Private belly slid in, out of breath and handed over a pack of aspirins. Skipper eyed him angrily.

"Where were you? Do you have ANY idea how dangerous it is outside these walls? IDIOT!" He shouted. "And what took you so long? You know we have a patient here!" Right then a tall penguin came running in and slapped his leader.

"Get a hold of yourself Skipper." He shouted back while reassuring Private. Shay eyed the scene with a dropped jaw. Skipper rubbed his sore cheek and looked at the utterly shocked Private.

"I'm sorry Private, I just panicked. I just heard that two of my biggest enemies have united and that is not a good sign." Skipper explained. Private nodded slowly. Another penguin waddled in. He had a scar across the beak and was slightly smaller than the tallest of them. The tallest turned to Shay and smiled warmly.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. The name is Kowalski, I'm the brains of the team. This is Rico, he is our explosive expert." Kowalski said and pointed to Rico when he introduced him. Rico nodded insanely fast gave her his best smile.

"I'm Shay, nice to meet you." Shay answered. Kowalski offered her a flipper and helped her up. Shay noticed Skipper pacing back and front through the room. "Skipper, it can't be that much of a problem. I mean you know him and judging by that you're still here, you must've beaten both of them at least once." Skipper sighed and stopped.

" I DO know them and yes, we've beaten him before but this is different! He works together with Hans, who is another enemy of me. If they can work together, maybe Blowhole managed to get other enemies of us to join him just to eliminate us." He stated.

"I suppose that's possible but they won't attack us here. With all the people that live here it'll be too much of a risk." Shay argued.

"She does have a point, Skipper. If they'd attack us while we're in the zoo the people will get to them before anything can happen to us. We are safe for now." Kowalski agreed. Skipper nodded and turned his attention to Shay.

"Well, we should probably focus on a way to cheer you up then." He said with a gentle smile. Shay grinned back at him and stood up.

"I think I know a way." She said. "But it's risky. Are you sure you're up for it?" she asked a bit mischievous. The others raised their eyebrows at her. "Ever had a non-stop Friday night dance party?"

"Alrigh'!" Rico shouted enthusiastic. Skipper shot him a glare.

"Negative. I don't want to get involved with people like Ringtail." He said. Shay rolled her eyes.

"I don't know this ringtail but, come on! I mean, you've got to live while you can, Skipper!" She tried but he just eyed her, still not giving in. "Please? It would make me feel a lot better." She tried again with the sweetest voice she could manage. In the corner of her eye she saw Kowalski whispering something to Private and shoving him towards Skipper.

"Come on, Skippa! One night won't kill ya, would it?" Private asked with puppy eyes. Skipper sighed deeply.

"Fine, we'll do this dance party one time. Now stop the puppy eyes Private, it's very unnerving." He said giving in. Shay winked at Private and waddled after Skipper.

"Gentleman and lady, I want this party up in less than an hour. Operation: party break is a go!"

**That's it for this chapter. Byee.**


	3. Chapter 3: The party

Kowalski waddled through the zoo lonely. He wrote some things down on his notepad but that was all. Honestly, he didn't even know what he was writing. His mind was somewhere far away and he had a strange feeling in his stomach. He stopped and sighed deeply. His flippers fell limply beside his body as he stared up to the sky. He wasn't feeling down because of some girl, he had bigger things to worry about. He worried about the faith of him and his friends. His calculations showed him that there was indeed a big hidden risk but before he could actually call it a risk, he had to run some tests on it. Maybe it wasn't even possible. Kowalski fixed his eyes on the scene in front of him. His friends and the newly found penguin girl where making a stage with a few spotlights. He also noticed a few microphones. He watched as Shay carried a box over the stage. In the bright lights her dark feathers looked almost a dark shade of purple. A few feathers apparently grew too long and hung over her left eye. On the right side of her face she had made a little braid of a few feathers and held it together with a red ribbon. Kowalski had noticed that attached to the ribbon was a small silver key. He subconsciously walked closer to the scene until he was right in front of the stage and smiled when he heard Shay sing something softly:

"_Vamos a la playa  
A m__í__ me gusta bailar  
El ritmo de la noche,  
Sounds of fiesta"_

Kowalski chuckled softly as he approached Skipper. Skipper sent him a questioning look.

"Skipper, have you listened to the girl's voice? She sings wonderful. Maybe we should let her do the entertainment instead of listening to Julien's music?" Kowalski asked his leader. Skipper rubbed his chin for a second before he nodded.

"That does in fact sound a lot better. Good thinking Kowalski." He said while waddling over to Shay. Shay turned around and gave her new friends a smile.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Shay, how would you like to be our live act for this party? We haven't failed to notice you have a nice singing voice." Skipper asked with a knowing smirk. The girl's smile only widened.

"I would love to!" She said while smashing her flippers together. Private and Rico walked up to them, carrying a (for them) large box.

"Guys, what's with the box?" Kowalski asked, eyeing the box suspiciously. Private smiled wildly at him.

"Just something me and Rico made for all the guests." Private said proudly. Rico opened the box carefully and stepped aside so the others could have a look. Shay's face lit up.

"They're beautiful!" She said as she took one of the red feathery masks out of the box. It had two holes in it for the eyes, which had golden edges. Shay put on one of the masks. It covered only the area around the eyes but was still very beautiful.

"Nice work boys. Put them next to the entrance and make sure everyone gets one." Skipper said to Rico and Private as he grabbed a mask for himself and handed one to Kowalski.

"Alrigh'" Rico obliged and waddled away with the box. Kowalski brushed over the soft feathers. He immediately felt that they were fake. They had probably been taken from the Zoovenirs shop. He carefully placed the mask on his face calculating that if everyone would be wearing one it would give the party a tropical flavor. Kowalski watched as Shay took Private's flipper and dragged him over to the snack table, which was incredibly long. He watched carefully as they stopped in front of a bowl with a pink liquid inside it. Shay poured some of the liquid in a glass and took a sip. A smile appeared on her face as she handed the glass to Private who was about to take a sip when a voice called.

"Private!" It was Skipper. He hurried over to Private and gave him a harsh look. "You know you are not allowed to drink, as in drinking alcohol." Private's face fell.

"Skipper, you're overreacting. There's hardly any alcohol in it. It's just punch." Shay argued. Skipper shot her a glare.

"He's too young. And what if he likes it and drinks another glass, and another. Do you know what happens when you have too much?" Skipper asked her. Shay rolled her eyes.

"You never know how he reacts to it if you don't let him _try_!" She said. "I mean, Private, how old are you?"

"I'm 17." Private answered.

"And have you ever had a party or even drank something that contained alcohol like normal animals of your age do?" She asked. Private shook his head. Skipper sighed.

"Fine, he can have one night. But I'm keeping my eyes on you, soldier." He said to Private while pointing at his right eye.

"Aye Skippa!" Private chirped happily.

"Skipper? I think it's time to invite the guests now." Kowalski said to his leader.

"You're right, Kowalski. Rico!" Skipper shouted. Rico appeared next to Kowalski and looked at the leader penguin patiently. "You go invite Marlene and Roger, Private goes to the chimps and the elephant. Kowalski, you take the reptile house, I'll take Bada, Bing and Joey and Shay will take the lemurs." The other four nodded and each went their own way. Shay slid through the zoo in search of something that showed where the lemurs were. She hopped on an animal information card and bended over the words.

"L-e-m-u-r-s." She read carefully. "Guess here's it." She mumbled while hopping into the habitat. It was strangely quiet and dark around her. She glanced around the habitat in search of a living creature. Suddenly she tripped over a root that was sticking out of the ground and landed flat on her face. She rubbed her beak gently and whined softly. There was a soft thud in front of her and when she opened her eyes, she saw two grey fury feet. She slowly glanced up to whoever was in front of her and met a pair of yellow/orange eyes who stared down at her curiously. It was a tall ring-tailed lemur.

"Excuse me, slap-happy penguin, you do not look familiar to me. Who are you and what are you doing in my kingdom?" He asked with a funny accent. Shay stood up and dusted herself of.

"My name is Shay, I came in a few days ago. Well, that's what I've been told. I slept for a while." Shay introduced. The lemur nodded and put his hands on his hips.

"I see, and you have come to meet your new king. I understand, believe me. I am King Julien." He said with a self-assured smile. Shay gave him a 'really?' look and folded her flippers over her chest.

"Actually, no. I came to invite you lemurs to the party me and the other penguins organized. Are you coming?" She asked. Julien let out a laugh and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Always shy, those penguins. Of course I'll come. I am the king, I will come to every party in this zoo. But first, I want you to meet my two loyalist objects." He said softly. "Mort! Maurice!" He shouted. Two much smaller lemurs appeared in front of them. The smallest had very big yellow eyes and a brown fur and looked absolutely adorable. The other also had a grey fur but was a little bigger, like in pounds. The littlest ran up to Shay and jumped up and down in front of her.

"You're new!" He said enthusiastically. His voice was slightly purring and also had a bit of an accent. Shay smiled at him.

"Yes I am." She answered kneeling down in front of him. "I'm Shay. You must be Mort." The little lemur nodded. The other lemur just watched the whole scene and seemed a little suspicious.

"Nice to meet you." He said as polite as he could manage. Shay gave him a warm smile.

"Then you must be Maurice. Pleasure to meet you to." She said. "You guys are coming to, right?"

"Actually, I don't think it's very suitable for Mort, so I'll just stay behind with him." Maurice answered. Shay shrugged and waddled away before she was stopped by a paw on her shoulder.

"Wait for me new neighbor." Julien said catching up with her. "You're not going to leave without me, right?" Shay shook her head chuckling.

"Of course not, Julien, come along." She said with a warm smile. The two walked away and hopped out of the habitat. Apparently Shay took a little longer than the others because when she came back, the party had already started. Everyone was wearing the red masks making them look a little tropical. Shay grabbed two masks from the box and handed one to Julien. They both put it on and glanced at each other one last time, before making their way to the dance floor. Loud music was played but there was no singing in it. Shay glanced around, it sounded incomplete to her. She felt something touch her shoulder and turned around anxiously. Skipper stared at her, confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked trying to make himself audible above the loud music. Shay shook her head briefly.

"Nothing. What'd you need me for?" She asked him. Skipper pointed to the stage. It was time. Shay walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphone. Skipper gave her a smile and a nod.

"Go for it." Private cheered her on. She smiled at him with a wink. He had a glass in his hand, filled with punch.

"Excuse me." Shay said into the microphone as the music died. "Since we organized this party, we are responsible for the entertainment. Therefore, I'll perform a couple of songs for you." She said. She gave Kowalski a sign and he turned on the music. First there was just a drum but pretty soon the music began to really make it groovy. Pretty soon, Shay began to sing and act on the text she was singing.

"_I could stick around and get along with you,  
Hello-o-o-o-o  
It doesn't really mean that I'm in to you,  
Hello-o-o-o-o  
Are you alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party  
Don't get to excited cause that's all you get from me, HEY  
Yeah I think you're cute but now really you should know  
I just came to say HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! Hello-o-o-o-o_

_I'm not the kind a girl to get messed up with you,  
Hello-o-o-o-o  
I'ma let you try to convince me to,  
Hello-o-o-o-o  
Oh it's alright I'm getting dizzy, just enjoy the party  
It's OK with me if you don't have that much to say, HEY  
Kind a like this game but there's something you should know  
I just came to say HELLO! Hey! Hey!_

_I could stick around and get along with you,  
Hello-o-o-o-o  
Doesn't really mean that I'm in to you,  
Hello-o-o-o-o  
You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party, HEY! (10x)_

_I just came to say HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! Hello-o-o-o-o  
I'm not the kind a girl to get messed up with you,  
Hello-o-o-o-o  
I'ma let you try to convince me to,  
Hello-o-o-o-o  
Oh it's alright I'm getting dizzy just enjoy the party,  
It's OK with me if you don't have that much to say, Hey!  
Kind a like this game but there's something you should know  
I just came to say HELLO!_

_HEY!" _She sang. All the while everyone was dancing along. They all clapped for her as she finished. She sang a few more songs that evening. Everyone either danced, sang along or drank and pretty soon a few animals were almost drunk. As Private noticed that Skipper was drinking quite a bit, so he too started drinking a bit more than he could handle. Burt, Bada, Bing, Joey and Roger were already gone, so that left only the smaller animals. The chimps walked over to Skipper.

"We're going to, Skipper, it's been quite a pleasure." Mason said. Skipper blinked up at them.

"You two do whatever you won't but I ain't going nowhere." Skipper said a strange tone is his voice.

"Ladies and gentleman! It's time for the last song." Shay announced. She was getting pretty tired and it would soon be morning. "But therefore, it'll be a love song. So everyone look for a dance partner and take that last dance." She said. Julien quickly walked over to Marlene and grabbed her paw. She smiled at him and squeezed his paw. Private leaned against the stage with an empty glass in his flipper. Skipper walked up to him and casually leaned against the stage next to him.

"Well hello there, Private. How about we catch that last dance, ey?" Skipper asked holding out his flipper. Private giggled nervously and took his flipper, letting himself being led to the dance floor and pulled into his leader. As the music played, they shuffled around the floor, feeling as if they're floating. And Shay sang:

"_How did I get here, turned around and there you were,  
I didn't think twice or rationalize,'cause somehow I knew,  
That there was more than just chemistry, I mean I knew you were kind of into me,  
But I figured it's just too good to be true  
I said pinch me where's the catch this time?  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky.  
Help me before I get used to this guy!_

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, oh-oh, you're one in a million.

_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying the make things work  
They weren't good enough  
'Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky, I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes!_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, oh-oh, you're one in a million, yeah, yeah_

_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work they weren't good enough  
'Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time?  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy!_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, oh-oh YEAH YEAH!_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, oh-oh, you're one in a million  
Yeah  
You're one in a million, yeah…  
You're one in a million." _She finished. Skipper and Private were dancing around with their minds clouded although they weren't sure whether it was from the alcohol or from the dancing. They stopped and looked each other deep in the eyes.

Shay put her microphone down and glanced around. Upon spotting Skipper and Private, she let out a gasp. She certainly didn't see that coming. She watched Skipper and Private lean closer to each other but before they could do anything, a loud explosion echoed through the city, followed by a wave of strong wind. Skipper and Private let go of each other immediately. The wave must have woken them up from their slumber.

"What was that?" Kowalski asked confused. The ground began shaking violently, causing all of them to fall over.

"S-Skipper, what's happening?" Private asked anxiously. Shay jumped off the stage and went to stand next to Kowalski.

"I don't know, but it's not normal." Skipper said eyeing the sky suspiciously. Out of nowhere a purple flash doomed up and covered the city in a strange light. It headed straight towards the zoo!

**That's it for now. This chapter was a bit longer. I hope you enjoyed it. The songs are: 'Martin Solveig ft. Dragonette – Hello' and 'Miley Cyrus – One in a million'. I do not own a thing. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Our destiny

**Thanks for reading my story! I'm flattered you have faith in me. I did in fact notice that the story went really quick from someone's death to a party. Don't worry, it'll work out in the end, you'll see! I have it all planned out, but that's all I'm saying. You know the disclaimer! Just enjoy the story.**

Kowalski sat up slowly. His head was spinning and his back aching.

"Ugh…" He muttered. He held his head and closed his eyes, hoping that the world would stop spinning in front of him. His hands slid slowly over his head and dropped to the hard, cold ground. "Wait a second!" Kowalski said and opened his eyes. He looked down to see that he had hands. He jumped up with a scream and almost lost his balance. He carefully felt his face. Eyes, nose, mouth, ears, hair? He looked around in shock and noticed a small puddle and bent down in front of it. He had very dark blue (almost black) hair that almost reached his shoulders and hung straight next to his face. One strand of hair hung between his navy blue eyes. He had a pale skin and he was quit tall.

"What happened?" He heard someone mutter from behind him, followed by several other groans and sighs. Kowalski headed over to Shay to help her up. She had long straight dark purplish hair with bangs that hung lazily to one side of her face and the braid in place, and (strangely) very dark brown eyes. Her skin color could only be described as Mediterranean (a skin color with a greenish tint) which made Kowalski think of an olive. She wore a black short flared skirt that only covered half her upper legs with a dark grey legging underneath and high black booths with a red ribbon on each upper side. Her shirt was short sleeved and white and hung loosely around her shoulders with a lime green undershirt. On the white shirt stood 'What the hell' in big graffiti letters with a black hoodie with zipper on top.

"Are you ok?" Kowalski asked concerned. He himself wore a white blouse (for men… is that what it's called?) and black jeans with white and grey sneakers.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are the others?" Shay asked with the same concerned voice as Kowalski did. They looked around to see each of the once animals looking at themselves in shock. Private had the same skin color as Shay with bright, shining turquoise eyes. His pitch black hair covered his eyes and stood wildly to each side and he had bangs who hung to the right side of his face which gave him an adorable look. There was a slight red tint in his hair though. He wore a yellow shirt with a penguin on it and a black hoodie (with zipper). The sleeves of the hoodie were a little long so it covered his hands partly. His jeans were light and slightly baggy with black and red sneakers.

"You okay Skippa?" He asked concerned as he crawled over to his leader. Skipper wore dark blue jeans with white sneakers and a green shirt that read something about the army and a black jacket. His skin was pale, although not as pale as Kowalski's, and his black hair showed no other color. His hair was a little spiky in front but smoothed down at the sides and on the back of his head. His azure blue eyes looked over at the young soldier.

"I'm perfectly fine, Private. Don't worry." Skipper said as he stood up. He was well built and you could see his chest muscles through the shirt. Private on the other hand showed almost no muscles and was really skinny with an almost girly figure. Kowalski showed slight muscles but still not much. Shay wasn't fat at all and had a slim figure.

"Oh my god we're humans!" Screamed a girls voice. Marlene, Julien and Rico had woken up to. Marlene with straight long coconut brown hair, hazel eyes and a pale skin. Julien with light brown hair that barely reached his ears, bright orange eyes and a sun kissed sin. Rico with black hair with a bluish tint in his usual Mohawk haircut, steel blue eyes and pale skin.

"Yay!" Rico cheered with his usual cracked voice as he threw his hands up in joy. He wore a long black coat with light jeans and a dark grey shirt that said 'Kaboom!' and black sneakers. Marlene wore dark jeans with yellow sneakers and a black shirt that said 'Girl Power' with a white hoodie (again with zipper) on top. Julien wore a bluish Hawaii shirt with dark jeans and white sneakers.

"What happened here?" Marlene asked looking around in shock. Kowalski rubbed his chin.

"Well, I was calculating whether it would be possible or not, but it seems that they have found out." He reasoned. Skipper placed his hands behind his back like he always did and eyed the brains of the team suspiciously.

"Be clear Kowalski. What are you talking about?" He asked. Kowalski rubbed his neck.

"Well, do you remember out conversation yesterday? We said that it'd be too risky for them to attack us with all the humans around. So, assuming that all the animals turned human, it could be possible that all the humans turned into animals." Kowalski explained. Private gasped from his place on the ground.

"That's horrible, but that means that they can attack at any moment." He said as he grabbed a fist full of his own hair. Skipper patted his back softly and helped him up, keeping an hand on the boys back.

"Not to worry Private, they can't find us so easily if we keep moving." Skipper reasoned.

"But where will we go, Skipper? They found me when I was in Canada? What makes you think they can't find us somewhere else in the world?" Shay asked a unsure look in her eyes.

"They found you because they knew you were coming to us. As for your first question, we're going back to where you came from. We're going to Japan." Skipper answered with a smirk.

"Japan?" The others asked in union.

"No questions! I want you to pack only the useful. Get your weapons and some food for the trip but nothing more. When you've got everything, give it to Rico and he'll keep it safe." Skipper explained watching as people around him nodded. They were about to walk away. "Ringtail, Marlene, wait a second." The two stayed behind as the others went to grab their stuff.

"What's wrong Skipper?" Marlene asked from where she stood next to Julien. Skipper sighed and looked at the two with a mix of concern and sorrow.

"I can't ask you to come along but I'm not sure it's safe to stay here. It's not safe where we're going either but we sure could use some extra people. If you really don't want to, I won't force you but I am taking you out of here to a safer place." He explained as his expression hardened.

"Look, I don't know about Julien…" Marlene began in a soft voice. "… but I really want to help you guys out and fight whoever caused us this."

"I may be the king but I am not letting my newest girlfriend fight alone with you slap-happy penguins." Julien said pointing a finger at Skipper. Skipper raised his eyebrows.

"You're together?" He asked pointing between the two. Marlene and Julien smiled at each other and Julien lay an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, we are. For about a month now." Marlene explained. Skipper shrugged.

"That's fine. We're leaving tonight, pass it on and be there." He said while walking away.

Somewhere else in the zoo was Shay, settled on the brick wall that separated the zoo from the park. She was softly humming and didn't hear Private walking up to her.

"Hey Shay, how are you doing?" He asked as he sat down next to her. Shay jumped a little and looked over to whoever sat next to her.

"Oh… hey Private." She said relieved. "I'm fine, thanks. Just a little scared, I guess."

"Me too, I'm afraid that I'm not strong enough to complete this mission. I'm still young, you know. I'm afraid that because of me, someone might get hurt." Private replied looking at his feet. Shay watched him with pity but then, her face lit up.

"I'm just afraid of what might come, but I know something that'll cheer YOU up!" She said as she jumped off the wall and walked into the park, being followed by Private. She stopped at a tree with a hole in it and reached inside. Suddenly she spun around and faced the young 'penguin'. Music began to play out of nowhere, and Shay sang.

"_You've got… something that I've never seen  
So hot!  
One shot… gotta give me everything  
You got!_

_Baby, this is your moment now, this is your time  
To find out who you really are!  
Baby, this is your moment here, in the spotlight  
Shine like a superstar!_

_I like… the way your body's moving me  
Pure sex!  
So right… I can hardly wait to see  
What's next?_

_Baby, this is your moment now, this is your time  
To find out who you really are!  
Baby, this is your moment here, in the spotlight  
Shine like a superstar!  
Baby, this is your moment now, this is your time  
To find out who you really are!  
Baby, this is your moment here, in the spotlight  
Shine like a superstar!_

_Rock! I love the way you pop  
This freaking beat so hot  
So baby don't you…  
Stop! Give me super shock  
Blow me off the block  
Make me wanna…_

_Baby, this is your moment now, this is your time  
Baby, this is your moment here, in the spotlight  
Shine like a superstar!_

_Baby, this is your moment now, this is your time  
To find out who you really are!  
Baby, this is your moment here, in the spotlight  
Shine like a superstar!" _She sang to him. Private watched her with a smile on his face.

"Thank you." He said almost in a whisper.

"You know, apart from the second couplet, the song's about right. This is your time to shine. Let them know who you are." Shay said as she reached into the tree and took a silver bow with a few arrows out. "And if you're ever in trouble. I'll tell you what to do, but you've got to trust me and do exactly as I say. Promise?" She eyed him with a serious expression.

"Promise." He said with a smile.

"No matter what happens?" She asked even more serious. Private blinked a few times.

"Eh… yeah, no matter what happens." He said. She nodded a few times and muttered something that sounded like 'good' and then walked towards the zoo. Private watched her for a few seconds and then ran after her.

Kowalski and Rico ran up to Julien and Marlene who were still packing a few things. Marlene glanced up and saw the look of shock written on their faces.

"What wrong guys?" She asked concerned.

"All the other animals are gone!" Kowalski explained. Marlene's jaw dropped only to be closed again, and opened again, making her look like a fish. Julien straightened his back and yawned.

"Eh, yes. Did you not notice the quietness in my kingdom? Mort and Maurice are also gone." Julien said like the two penguins were stupid.

"They must have ran away when they felt the earthquake and saw that weird flash. They're probably safe. We should worry about our own fate right now." Marlene reasoned as she handed Rico a back with some food for both her and Julien. Rico swallowed it whole and his broke into a satisfied smile.

"You're probably right… we should get moving. I think Skipper wants to leave soon." Kowalski said. He didn't hide the fact that he was scared so well. He glanced up to the sky that was beginning to turn darker. They must have been out for a while. He glanced back to his friends. They wore the same sad and scared expression that he probably did. Kowalski led the group to the penguin habitat. Skipper, Private and Shay were already waiting. Shay held onto her bow like it was the last thing she had left. Her arrows were in a special bag on her back. Without another word, they left. Leaving their once safe home behind and walking away, the sun burning in their backs. Going to meet their fate, in Japan.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm on my way

**Chapter 5 of my story, I hope you like it so far. It might contain a few cliché things that you see in movies, but really, I hope you like it and you'll keep on reading and maybe tell your friends so they can read it to, if you really like it. Please enjoy and review :D.**

It was so dark outside that the group couldn't even see where they were walking. Fortunately, Skipper knew the way. Now that all humans had turned into animals, and vice versa, it was quite easy to continue their mission. No one stood in their way except for their target. All the humans must be panicking somewhere and the animals probably ran around like headless chickens.

"I don't understand something." Shay whispered to Kowalski as they slowly walked over a meadow. Kowalski turned his head to look at her and sign her to continue. "Animals turned into humans, but we haven't seen any humans beside us. Shouldn't we at least have seen one human considering that bugs are animals too, and that there are milliards of them?

"That is strange." Kowalski began while frowning. "Maybe Blowhole had that in mind too and noticed that it would be dangerous for his plan because that way, we could easily disappear in all the people they would have created."

"Fair enough." Shay muttered while thinking hard. Skipper walked in front of the group and glanced around suspiciously as if he waited for someone to attack him. Which wouldn't be that unexpected. Private walked a step behind him but fastened his pace to catch up with his leader. His hands were hidden in his sleeves and he had pulled the hood over his head, making some of his hair stick to his face.

"S-Skippa?" He asked quietly. He heard a soft groan as approval to continue. "About the party, sorry I drank too much. I should've listened to you and not drink at all." Skipper turned to him and blinked a few times and then snickered.

"You've always been the only one on the team who had the guts to disobey my orders. Actually, you're the only one who can get away with it without getting a punishment. Don't ask me why because I don't know. Now, I did drink quite a bit too, so don't worry about it." The leader said with a smile. Private returned the smile and Skipper ruffled his head before giving him a short side hug. It wasn't often that Skipper showed affection and Private liked it when he did it.

"Thanks." Private said softly. He glanced behind him. Marlene was cuddled up under Julien's arm, behind them where Shay and Kowalski in a conversation and behind them was Rico listening to an IPod he had somehow barfed up. Suddenly there was an arm in front of Private that stopped him. The young soldier glanced up to Skipper who gave him a smirk.

"We're here." He simply stated. Private turned his head and narrowed his eyes to see what his leader was getting at. He made out the faint form of an airplane and a building with a tower. The airplane was small but big enough to hold all of them.

"We're at the airport." Private said amazed when he figured out the plan. "You want us to fly to Japan?" He asked. Skipper nodded and they quietly made their way over to the airplane.

"We have to be really quiet, the enemy might already know where we are." Skipper whispered.

"Then what is the point in staying quiet? As your king I demand that you do not tell me what to do and shut up a little." Julien said. Marlene covered his mouth as the others made wild gestures to him to keep it quiet.

"They might be onto us so we have to stay as quiet as possible just to be sure." Kowalski explained. Julien rolled his eyes but nodded eventually.

"Rico, got any crowbars?" Skipper asked his friend. Rico thought for a second but eventually nodded and barfed up a crowbar and handing it to Skipper. "Thanks Amigo." Skipper felt around the airplane until he found the door and placed the crowbar so he could open it. Right when he was about to pull, a bright light turned on and pointed at the group. Their eyes widened like reindeers in the headlights.

"Got ya." A manly voice said with a funny accent. Shay and Private shielded their eyes and tried to see who was talking. They heard footsteps approaching and a shadow appeared in the light. It was a man who was quite tall, although he appeared to be smaller than Kowalski, in cowboy clothes. He had light brown hair that reached his shoulders and hung a little wildly around his head. He had no bangs and appeared to be in his early twenties. His hazel eyes glared at the group as a smirk settled on his face. Private narrowed his eyes to get a better look at him. Suddenly he gasped and took a couple of steps back.

"A-Amarillo kid!" He gasped. The group turned to Private before staring at the guy with wide eyes. Skipper was trying hard to open the door. Shay ran over to help him, as did Kowalski and Rico. Private stared at his friends before looking back to the Kid who was getting close. Private straightened his arms so his hands were no longer hidden and his expression changed to a glare.

"Rico! Give me a weapon." He demanded. Rico quickly barfed something up and threw it to Private who caught it easily. It was his golfclub. He frowned at Rico but quickly turned back to the Kid.

"You won't hurt us Kid! I won't allow you." Private shouted. He quickly ran forward and jumped up, aiming his golf club at the armadillo who caught it in one hand and pulled Private down. Fortunately, Private landed on his feet. The Kid grabbed the club with two hands and pressed it against Private's chest so it was impossible for the former penguin to move his hands. The Kid took a step closer and loomed over Private's face with an evil smirk.

"Been a long time, Mr. Tux. It's 'bout time we met again so I can get me revenge." The armadillo said in a dangerous voice. Private looked at him scared. He heard the door of the plane give in and several people climbing aboard. Only Skipper and Rico stayed behind to help Private. But the young soldiers face turned determined and he turned his head to his friends.

"Get in the plane!" He yelled.

"We're not leaving you behind soldier!" Skipper said also determined.

"Nu-uh!" Rico said as he barfed up a big stick.

"Guys, trust me for this time. Get in the plane and go!" Private yelled again. Skipper took a step forward with a confused expression on his face. Inside his head it was a huge fight. Leave Private behind and trust him? Or help him and risk that he'll be mad for us not trusting him and god knows what?

"Ye might as well give up now, Tux. Yer not goin' to win this." The Kid said while chuckling evilly. Private's face turned serious and he pressed as hard as he could against the club he was holding, successfully knocking the (actually former) armadillo to the ground and jumping away. He stood in a fighting position in front of the man on the ground.

"Now! Go!" Private yelled as loud as he could. Skipper closed his eyes for a second and rushed over to the plane, taking Rico with him as well. Private could hear the plane start as the Kid stood up with a low growl. The taller approached fast with his hands clenched into tight fists. Private dodged the first hit and hit the other man's knee hard causing the other to yelp in pain. The former armadillo grabbed the small soldier by his color and pulled him up so his legs didn't reach the ground.

"Ye think ye can win this! I now some tricks to!" The Kid yelled in his face. Private glanced behind him and saw the plane taking off and knew he was running out of time. He glanced at the man that held him with desperation and then closed his eyes tightly. Before the other could say or do anything, Private hit him as hard as he could on the back of the guys head. The taller tumbled to the ground unconscious. Private landed on the ground and almost lost his balance. He adjusted his shirt and spun around. The plane was gaining speed and soon, it'd be too late.

"Come on, Private, you can do this." The little penguin told himself. He took a deep breath and started running. He ran faster and faster until he couldn't run any faster. He was getting closer to the plane. A head peeked outside the door.

"Private!" The voice that belonged to the person called.

"SKIPPA!" Private called out. He got next to plane just as the plane's wheels left the ground.

"Jump Private!" Skipper called as he reached his arm to the boy. Private ran faster not caring if he risked to fall, he had to try it! He speeded up and jumped forward. A hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him up. He was pulled hard into the plane and landed on Skipper's lap with his head on the leaders chest which caused Private to blush violently. Both panted heavily.

"I… made it." Private whispered as he sat up. "I told you, you should trust me." He joked. Skipper chuckled and hugged his friend.

"Thank god, you made it." He said. Suddenly the plane shook heavily and Private almost fell out if he hadn't wrapped his arms around Skipper's neck. Still sitting the leader's lap, he peeked over the edge.

"Oh dear! It's the Amarillo Kid, he's hanging at one of the plane's wheels!" He said gasping. He looked at Skipper with desperation written on his face. Skipper leaned back on his elbows and glanced into the cockpit.

"Kowalski, options!" He called out.

"I could try to shake him off but I'm not that good of a pilot so we'll probably crash." Came the response.

"Too risky." Skipper muttered throwing his head back. He felt the weight on his legs move and saw Private standing next to him.

"Skipper I have a plan, but I'll need everybody on this plane, minus Kowalski." He said. Skipper blinked at him. Private just smirked at him. "Human chain." He said simply. Skipper grinned and turned to the other passengers.

"Guys, we'll need your help." He said.

A few seconds later the chain was ready. Private had his feet placed on the edge of the doorway and hung in a squatting position (is that the right way of saying it). Skipper lay on his belly on the floor and held onto Private's arms. Attached to Skipper's legs was Rico also lying on the floor, behind him was Shay in the same position with behind her Marlene and then Julien. Julien held onto Marlene with one hand and had his other hand wrapped around one of the chairs in the plane.

"Ready guys?" Marlene asked. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

"Probably." Shay replied shrugging. "Let's do this!"

"Not yet. We wait until we're above water." Skipper shouted to the people behind him. "We don't want to kill anyone. At least not yet." They waited for a short time. Private had his eyes on the man who was still struggling to get onto the wheels properly, which he would be soon. From the corner of his eyes he saw a lot of water coming up.

"It's now or never people!" He shouted as he pulled back a little so the chain would stretch and he would have more room to move. "Here we go!" With one smooth movement he jumped away from the door and went down. The chain immediately moved to and Skipper now hung out of the plane which caused Private to 'fly' in the direction of the wheels. Private pulled up his legs and steadied them as he came closer. The Amarillo Kid had finally managed to stand on one of the wheels until he heard something that sounded like a battle cry. He looked to where the noise came from only to find two feet colliding with his chest. He lost his grip on the plane and stumbled backwards. He waved his arms around like crazy so he wouldn't lose his balance but Private already swung in for the second kick and the man fell down. Above him he saw the plane flying away as he fell deep and endlessly until he hit the surface of the water.

"We did it!" Private shouted happily. "We actually made it."

"We did, soldier. That was some good work out there, Private. Good thinking." Skipper said looking down at him with a soft smile. Private's cheeks turned a slight pink as they were being hoisted back up. Once they were all safe and the door was finally closed, they cheered in happiness. Skipper slid into the cockpit and in the chair next to Kowalski. Once he was settled he rubbed his forehead and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Some kid, eh?" Kowalski said smiling, his eyes not leaving the instruments once. Skipper eyed one of the instruments as well with a smile that contained much more than just relief.

"Yeah, some kid." He answered in a whisper. And they flew… flew to whatever was waiting for them.

Somewhere in an unknown dark place, was a hidden HQ. If it weren't for the monitors that were on, you wouldn't be able to see. One the biggest screen of all were two different views. One was of a man in a cowboy suit that climbed out of the water with a pissed of look on his face, the other was the inside of a plane where a group of seven people were settled and flying over the ocean.

"You won't win this, Skipper. Not this time. I will taste victory, even if I have to kill for it." A dark and evil voice said followed by a laugh that pierced through everything and made shivers go down your spine. A dolphin's laugh.


	6. Chapter 6: Landing in Japan

**The next chapter… sorry it took me so long! I hope you guys like it :D Please review! And for the disclaimer… you can look in the other chapters.**

They were flying for quite a while now and all of them (except Skipper and Kowalski) had fallen asleep. In the back were Marlene and Julien with Marlene's head on her boyfriends shoulder. In front of them was Rico who leaned his back against the side of the airplane and had his feet on the seat next to him. On the other side of him was Private, his chin almost on his chest and the hood of his vest pulled far over his head. Shay sat on a seat at the front, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her head on them. In the cockpit, Skipper glanced into the plane to check up on the crew.

"All asleep. They'll need it when we face Blowhole." Skipper said to Kowalski. Kowalski let out a tired and worried sigh. He rubbed his forehead and gave Skipper a quick look.

"I still can't shake the feeling that we might not be able to take them this time." Kowalski confessed. Skipper blinked at him and moved his gaze to the clouds in front of them.

"I know what you mean but we have to keep the hope alive, man. If we don't we might lose more than is necessary." He said frowning at his own statement. Kowalski nodded at this and pressed some buttons to make the plane go a little faster. Skipper unbuckled himself and walked out of the cockpit to a closet he had not yet tried to open. He observed the door and the lock. He tried to open it and his expectation was confirmed, the door was indeed locked. He observed the door again but decided against hitting it. He went over to Rico and crouched in front of him. He started shaking the guy softly. Rico cracked one eye open and was greeted with his leader. He opened the other eye and sat up a bit.

"Rico, sorry to wake you but I need a crowbar." Skipper said gently. Rico nodded tiredly and coughed up a crowbar. He rubbed his eyes and gave the tool to Skipper. "Thanks amigo, now you can go back to sleep." The leader said. Rico gave a short nod and closed his eyes, immediately dosing off. Skipper walked back to the closet and placed the crowbar between the door and the wall so he could push the door open.

"Skipper, you're ok there?" Kowalski asked him from his place.

"Yeah, just trying to open this closet." Skipper answered. He pushed against the crowbar but it was harder than he thought. The door was very slowly giving in. "Come on." Skipper growled as he pushed harder. Suddenly the door gave in completely and swung open hitting the wall hard and sending Skipper to ground. He rolled over the floor until his back collided with the side of the plane. Everyone in the plane, except for Rico and Private, were wide awake at the sudden hard noise. Shay stumbled from her seat to Skipper and crouched beside him.

"Skipper! Are you ok?" She asked worried. Skipper groaned softly and sat up.

"Not to worry, sister, I'm as fine as I will ever be. At least I got the closet open." He answered as he got up and walked over to the closet. It was filled with emergency food and drinks. Skipper took one of the objects and glanced at the date that was written on the package. It was still eatable.

"It's food! We have food and drinks!" Shay exclaimed. Marlene rushed to the closet and peeked inside. There were several bottles of water. She grabbed two and walked back to her seat, handing one of the bottles to Julien. Shay grabbed a bottle and returned to her seat as well glancing behind her at Private and Rico, who were still asleep.

"How can they sleep through this all?" Shay asked to no one particularly. Skipper took a sip from his bottle and moved to stand next to Shay.

"Rico only wakes up when anyone touches him and Private… well… he's hard to wake up sometimes." He explains to her. Shay nods and walks over to Rico and gently touches his knee. The maniac opens his eyes quicker than the last time.

"Easy Rico, we found food and water." She said while handing him a bottle. Rico took it from her and began greedily gulping half the bottle down. Skipper took a second bottle and walked over to Private's seat. He kneeled beside his little soldier and gently shook his arm.

"Hey, Pri, wake up." He said softly. Private hummed in his sleep but didn't wake up. "Private? Wake up boy." Skipper tried a little harder this time. Private lazily opened his eyes and stared at his leader as if he wasn't even there.

"Skippa?" He whispered. Skipper smiled at him and handed him the bottle.

"We found some water and food, I thought it would be better if we woke you up." He explained as Private rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and took a small sip from the bottle.

"Thanks." He said with a sweet smile.

"Anytime, Pri." Skipper said before ruffling his hair a bit and walking back to the cockpit. Upon sitting back down next to Kowalski he noticed the worried look on the scientists face.

"Skipper… I think we may have a problem." Kowalski said staring straight ahead. Skipper followed his gaze and noticed the dark clouds in front and above them. That did not mean good things.

"Can you get us above the clouds?" Skipper asked thoughtfully. Kowalski shot the leader a look that said 'why-did-you-have-to-ask-_that_'.

"Well… I might be able to but in order to do so, we'll have to fly to a thunder cloud and there is a high possibility that one of the engines will be struck by lightning which would cause a crash landing." Kowalski said. He tried to mask that he was scared, but Skipper knew. Hell, he was scared to!

"What are the chances we make it all the way up?" Skipper ordered more than asked. The brains of the team calculated this for a second.

"20… maybe 30 percent." He said gulping. Skipper sighed but his stare at the clouds hardened.

"Let's do this." He said sternly. Kowalski looked at him shocked.

"B-But Skipper, what if we don't make it?" He asked, not bothering now to mask the fact that he was scared at all.

"That's an order Kowalski." Skipper said sternly but determined. Kowalski took a deep breath and pressed some buttons and started moving the steering wheel down so they went up slightly. Skipper grabbed the microphone for the intercom. "Attention, this is your captain speaking. We're having some weather troubles and we're going to fly through a thunder cloud. It will be a bit scary but I assure you, everything will be fine. Buckle up everyone, this is going to be a bumpy ride."

In the plane all the passengers looked at each other shocked. Private moved to the empty seat next to Rico so he had someone to cling to when things would get scary. Shay gathered the empty or half full bottles and pushed them into the closet before tightly locking it. She sat down in the seat in front of Rico and Private and buckled up. The others followed quickly and waited for what was about to come.

"Come on Kowalski, you can do this." Skipper encouraged. He buckled up when he saw Kowalski doing the same. Kowalski stared straight ahead with a concentrated look on his face. From above them lightning bolts shot down threatening. Every time one shot down to Earth, it seemed to barely miss the plane.

"Hold on, I'm going in." Kowalski notified. He pulled the wheel down as far as he could and they entered the cloud. The plane started shaking violently and Kowalski felt the pressure on the plane as he struggled to keep it going up. Light flashed all around them and loud thunder made them cover their ears. The scientist blocked out all the sounds and focused on getting them into safety. Suddenly the plane tilted to the right and shook even more violently. Skipper's shoulder hit the wall directly next to him. He looked out of the window and noticed a smoke coming from the plane's wing.

"Kowalski, we got hit!" He said as he narrowed his eyes so he could see better through the storm. It had started to rain and they could barely see a thing.

"How bad is it?" Kowalski asked looking at Skipper shocked. Skipper narrowed his eyes further and noticed that the black spot, from where it got hit, was far enough from the engine.

"It's ok I think, it was just the hit that make the plane tilt. It's far enough from the engine." He notified. Kowalski sighed in relief.

In the passengers part of the plane, things weren't so calm. Private was clinging to Rico's arm, Rico held onto his seat (or chair) for dear life, Marlene had her face buried in Julien's chest and was holding him tightly (Julien did the same) and Shay tried to calm her breathing as she relaxed her death grip on the armrests.

"It's ok, we're ok." She kept telling herself quietly.

"What just happened!" Private shouted scared as hell.

"Private calm down, there's no need to panic." Shay tried to reassure him but she could still hear his uneven, heavy breathing. "Rico?" She didn't have to say more. Rico slapped his friend in the face to wake him up. Private blinked a few times and seemed to relax a bit.

"Ok, I'm ok." He said softly. Another thunder was heard and the plane shook again. His eyes widened and he tightened his held on Rico. "NO I'M NOT!" He shouted.

"I'd wish we never left our zoo." Marlene said softly sobbing. She didn't tell anyone but she was really scared of dying. Julien knew about this so he put aside his selfishness for once and rubbed soft circles on her back.

"It'll be ok, Marlene." He tried. He wasn't very good at reassuring.

Back in the cockpit, Kowalski had a frown on his face and Skipper tried to study the plane's wing for more damage.

"Skipper, this might be a waste of time." Kowalski finally said. Skipper turned around to face him.

"And why is that?" He asked while folding his arms.

"If my calculations are correct we should be in Japan right now and if we don't go down right now, we'll miss the airport." Kowalski explained.

"Hoover damn!" Skipper cursed. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Right, let's go down. Come one, man, lower this thing." He said after a few moments. Kowalski did as he was told and made his way down.

"Say Kowalski." Skipper began after a few moments of going down.

"Yes, Skipper?" Kowalski replied.

"Couldn't you have thought about this BEFORE we went into that cloud?" …Skippers question was followed with a short silence.

"Well… technically yes. B-But you know I can't work well under pressure." Kowalski tried to save himself. Skipper raised an eyebrow at him and growled.

"This is going to cost you a hundred push-ups when we arrive." Skipper said sternly. Kowalski whined softly. Skipper unbuckled himself once again and carefully walked over to the passengers area of the plane. He saw the scared looks on everyone's faces so he tried to mask his emotions. That way, he could be a support to all of them. He sat down next to Shay, who was staring straight ahead of her.

"You're ok?" Skipper asked. Shay nodded slowly

"I'm concentrating, please don't interrupt me." She said in monotone. Skipper shrugged and went one seat behind her. Private has pulled his knees to his chest and was softly rocking in his chair. Skipper put a hand on the boy's shoulder. The young soldier looked up at him with big, bright eyes and Skipper was at a loss of words for a brief moment.

"We're going to land soon, so relax ok? You're going to be fine." Skipper tried to reassure him. Private smiled slightly and nodded. "I'm really proud of you, though. You're doing great for someone with vertigo." Skipper told the boy. Private's smile widened.

"Thanks Skippa." He whispered. The young boy laid his head on Skipper's shoulder while the older wrapped an arm around his waist. Private began to relax a bit. Skipper looked around and noticed that Rico was sleeping yet again, Shay was still concentrating and Julien and Marlene tried to calm each other down. The leader sighed. He decided that Kowalski could take it from here, so he buckled himself up and shifted so his and Private's position was a bit more comfortable.

"You're tired, aren't you?" Skipper asked in a whisper. Private softly nodded his head, his eyes closed contently.

"I'm not really used to human legs yet, and they hurt a little from walking. I'm very tired, Skippa." The small boy explained. Skipper squeezed the boy a little before relaxing his muscles again. He could feel the airplane lowering and saw a few lights shining bright in the darkness around them. He waited patiently as the lights grew bigger. He stared to the outside world as he could feel the wheels of the plane making contact with the ground.

It wasn't important where they landed as long as they were on the ground. Kowalski stopped the plane somewhere on the special made road. He shut the plane down and sighed in relief. The scientist made his way over to his friends and smiled.

"We're here." He notified. Skipper nodded at him. Shay broke her stare into distance and shook her head as to clear her thoughts. She smiled up at Kowalski.

"Good job, Kowalski. We're all safe." She said with a grin. Rico woke up when Skipper nudged him and looked around in his sleep-drunk state. In the back, Julien and Marlene stood up and walked towards the others.

"So what are we going to do from here?" Marlene asked looking between her friends.

"Well, the most obvious answer would be that we seek shelter somewhere and plan the rest out in the morning." Kowalski said with his arms behind his back.

"Right, that will be our plan for tonight. It's time for us to get a little shut-eye." Skipper said as he released a half asleep Private and stood up. Kowalski opened the door, so they could get outside, and hopped off. He helped Marlene out first, then Shay and waited for Julien to get out. Skipper helped his two sleepy teammates to their feet and hopped off the plane. Private sat down at the edge and was about to slide himself out when Skipper appeared in front of him, his back to the young soldier.

"Skippa?" Private asked confused.

"I'll carry you so you can save a little energy." Skipper explained with a gentle smile. Private chuckled and lowered himself on Skipper's back, wrapping his arms around the leaders neck. They waited for Rico to hop off the plane, and started walking.

"So where are we going now?" Marlene asked trying to get used to the darkness around her.

"We'll have to find a place with beds where we can stay the night. Unfortunately, we have no map and no knowledge of this city." Kowalski explained.

"I do." Shay mentioned. "We landed in Tokyo, right? I know the way here. I'll just need some light." She finished. Rico nodded and barfed up two flashlights, handing one to Shay and keeping one to himself. They continued walking over the field of the airport, over what seemed to be a highway, and made their way into a suspiciously dark Tokyo. A few of them yawned occasionally while Private had already fallen asleep. Kowalski looked at the dark houses and high buildings with an uneasy feeling.

"People have been hit here to. It's like everyone ran away and the town is abandoned." Kowalski said softly.

"Oh we're not the only ones here. There are more, I can feel it." Shay said while looking around.

"How can you be feeling the presence of other people when you cannot see them." Julien argued with a snort. Shay rolled her eyes at him.

"It's called _instinct_." She said. Rico chuckled and flashed the light around until it landed on a high building with double glass doors. As he peeked inside he saw a large desk with several keys hanging from the wall behind it. It looked kind a fancy but was also very dark due to the lack of light. He grunted and pointed to the building.

"What is it Rico, what did you find?" Skipper asked as he peeked in himself.

"It appears to be a hotel." Kowalski said after observing the building. Rico tried the door but found it was locked. He coughed up a credit card and began sliding it between the doors. And indeed, when he reached the lock, they heard a click and the door was pushed open.

"How do you guys always know what way to pick a lock?" Marlene questioned.

"Classified." Kowalski and Skipper said in union. They walked into the building and randomly grabbed a few keys. They carefully made their way up in the hotel to where the rooms matched the numbers on the keys. Shay inspected them in her flashlight. There were three keys, number 32, number 33 and number 34. She glanced at the numbers on the doors. 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32! They were here.

"This is it." She notified. The group stopped and soon, they divined the keys. The team were going to be in one room with the two girls in the room next to theirs. Julien was the only one to get his own room because he complained about being the king and having rights. Skipper, Kowalski and Rico wished the others goodnight before entering their room. Unfortunately there were only three single beds and a couch.

"You two take the beds, I'll put Private in the other one and will take the couch." Skipper commanded. Kowalski and Rico looked unsurely but, not wanting to ignore Skipper's orders, they laid down on the beds. Skipper reached behind his back and with one smooth motion, moved Private to his arms so he was holding him up bridal-style. He put the little soldier on the third bed and pulled the covers over him. Private stirred a bit in his sleep but never woke up. Skipper smiled tiredly and slumped over to the couch, laying down and closing his eyes. He dozed off immediately.

They all needed their sleep for they didn't know, whether danger decided to knock on their door in the morning…

**Bam Bam Bam! Cliffhanger, no? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
